hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Grandmaster Caz (rapper)
Curtis Fisher (b. April 17, 1961), better known by his stage name Grandmaster Caz or Cassanova Fly is an American "Old Skool" rapper, MC, and DJ. He currently works as a celebrity tour guide for Hush Hip Hop Tours, a hip-hop cultural sightseeing tour company in New York City and is a Board member of The Universal Federation for the Preservation of Hip Hop Culture. Early Life Grandmaster Caz was born in The Bronx, New York. Carrer Caz first encountered rap in 1974 at a Kool Herc block party. Shortly after, he teamed with DJ Disco Wiz under the name Casanova Fly to form one of the first DJ Crews, Mighty Force. Caz was also the first rapper to perform both DJ (Record) and MC (Vocal) duties. In the late 1980s, he joined The Cold Crush Brothers. In 2008, he was one of the participants at the Cornell University Library conference on Hip Hop. Artists who cite Grandmaster Caz as an influence include Big Daddy Kane, Cory Gunz. Sugar Hill Gang Controversy A 2009 book claims that the lyrics for The Sugar Hill Gang's seminal Rapper's Delight were plagarized from the then-unpublished Caz's lyrics. In 2000, he set his account of the contretemps down in the song MC Delight. Recognition In 1998, Caz was listed #11 out of Blaze Magazine's Top 50 MCs of all Time. He was also inducted into the Technics DJ Hall of Fame in 1999. In June 2008, Grandmaster Caz was inducted into the Bronx Walk of Fame. A street plaque bearing his name is now on permanent display on the Grand Concourse, the most famous thoroughfare in the Bronx. Discography Albums * The Grandest Of Them All (LP) Tuff City 1992 * You Need Stitches: The Tuff City Sessions 1982-1988(LP) Ol' Skool Flava 2004 * Rare & Unreleased Old School Hip Hop '86-'87 (LP) Ol' Skool Flava 2006 * Mid Life Crisis (Grandmaster Caz album) (CD, Album) Jazz Child Records 2008 Singles & EPs * Grandmaster Caz & Chris Stein - Wild Style Theme Rap 1 Chrysalis 1983 * Grand Master Caz* & Chris Stein - Wild Style Theme Rap No.1 (12", Promo) Toshiba EMI Ltd 1983 * Yvette / Mister Bill (12") Tuff City 1985 * Count Basey (12") Tuff City 1986 * Get Down Grandmaster / I'm Caz (12") Tuff City 1987 * You Need Stitches(12") Tuff City 1989 * Star Search (12") Tuff City 1992 * Grandmaster Caz with Whipper Whip* - To All The Party People (12") Tuff City 1994 * 45 King Old School Remixes Vol. 4(12", EP) Ol' Skool Flava 1996 * Grandmaster Caz & Chris Stein - Wild Style Theme Rap 1 / Wild Style Subway Rap Beyongolia 1998 * DJ Parker Lee Presents: Grandmaster Caz (12") Jazz Child Records 1999 * MC Delight (Casanova's Revenge) (12") Jazz Child Records 2000 * Grandmaster Caz & DJ Signify - Untitled (7") Grandgood Records 2003 * Grandmaster Caz & DJ Haitian Star - Move The Crowd / Scene Of The Rhyme (12", Ltd) 360° Records (2) 2005 Compilations * Wild Style Soundtrack 1983 * Crotona Park Jams (CD, Comp, Mixed) (Grandmaster Caz Self-released) 2008 Links * See Also * Hush Hip Hop Tours * 1970's hip-hop * 1974 hip-hop * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers Category:History of hip-hop Category:1970's hip-hop Category:1970's rappers Category:1980's hip-hop Category:1980's rappers Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990's rappers Category:2000's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:African American rappers Category:1961 births Category:The Cold Crush Brothers members Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in New York Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in New York City Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Bronx, New York Category:Rappers in Bronx, New York Category:Rappers in New York City Category:April 17 birthdays